A Very Sunny Day at Hogwarts
by KellySunshine
Summary: Although he struggles to see through the thick clouds, he can still feel the warm sunshine.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. My use of them is merely for my enjoyment (and hopefully yours). The series and all of its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. However, the original character in this series is mine and no one else's!

Warning(s): Sex.

--

"Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball Save us all, tell me life is beautiful Mirror, mirror on the wall Oh, crystal ball, hear my song I'm fading out, everything I know is wrong So put me where I belong." – "Crystal Ball," Keane

--

All was not well in the world of Harry Potter. In fact, one could say that there was unrest brewing. At least, it was for our hero, Kelly Sunshine. While one may think that someone with her name was a very cheerful and happy person, it was the exact opposite. You see, Kelly's family was full of nothing but abusive pricks. Yes, they were most arrogant and faced the world with upturned noses.

But that's not to say that they didn't have a right to be! They were a very power and ancient family, many being very powerful wizards. And Kelly was no exception—her power was incredible and only matched by the elders of her family. She was, by most definitions, a child prodidgy, both powerful and beautiful. And by beautiful, I really mean it. Her long flowing golden locks ended in the middle of her back and she had one beautiful emerald eye and one glistening blue eye. Her skin had been kissed by the moon from her birth, and her straight teeth glistened in the moonlight. Indeed, she was wanted my most—men and women and children—who met her.

And that's where the abuse came in: even her family wanted her. They did horrible, dirty things to her at night, but she couldn't do anything because they were family. How disgusting, how unhonorable it would be to shatter the façade of a perfectly respectful and beautiful, strong family. That was something that Kelly could not do, no matter how much she was wounded inside, because even if she hated to admit it, she had inherited the Sunshine's pride (to never stop shining, sustaining the world with its life-giving qualities, being the Earth's spine, its foundation).

And so Kelly endured and endured, then endured some more. It had started from the age of five, and it was almost something that she couldn't take anymore, because even her most personal relatives -- the ones she got along with the most -- would do those things to her. But finally, she's eleven now and can go off to one of the Wizardy schools! How wonderful!

"Kelly," her father said in a rigid tone, "now it is time to choose the school that you shall go to. I expect you to bring honor to this family. I will be very displeased if you mess this up in anyway, and you shall be punished—severely," he said with his eyes glowing strangely, a wicked smirk beginning to appear on his face. Kelly gulped, but steeled herself.

"Yes, I will not disappoint you. I will bring honor to the clan of Sunshine—in any way I can."

"As is expected of my oldest daughter. Now choose which school you wish to attend."

"Hogwarts," she immediately said, without really knowing why. She just felt drawn to it for some reason, as if it had some kind of need for her. She wanted to help it in any way that she could.

"Your choice is most disappointing. I believe you should be punished. After all, the parent that spares the rod spoils the child." He said as he pounced on her already unzipping his pants.

"No, no!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Someone, help me please!"

"Shut the hell up, whore! You're mine for the taking! Besides, this wouldn't happen if you didn't lead me on! Stop giving me mixed signals! Now, do what I like!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"No, I don't wan't to," she pleaded with him. But he would take "no" for an answer, so he beat the living crap out of her until she started singing.

"Never had a love like this before!" she choked out, between sobs, effectively ruining the song by Natasha Bedingfield, as he sexually violated her well into the night.

After the violation, her father left without another word, like he so often did. And Kelly just sat there and sobbed. She couldn't wait until she went off to Hogwarts tomorrow. Then she would could be free of this horrible torment for a good many months. She cursed her father and the rest of the family and gathered herself up (all the little pieces of her broken heart) and prepared herself for the long journey. She promised herself that she would excel in all of her classes, but she most certainly didn't want to do her family any good! But then again, the parent that spares the rod spoils the child, so she'll have to do what they say no matter what. This depressed the Sunshine very much so she steeled herself, locked her hurt in a little box and tossed it away for someone else to deal with (preferably her father).

The train was leaving, and she was late! Damn her father for making her so tired with their nightly actitivies! She was so happy to finally be away from them. The train trick was very easy to figure out; it didn't even take a second of her time. In fact, she thought it was pretty juvenile and that they should figure out something more difficult and entertaining to solve. She shouldn't be pondering this all, however, because the train was about to leave. "Wait, wait!" she called out, and luckily a brown boy with glasses heard her, because he called to the conductor to stop the train. Luckily, the conductor obliged and she was allowed to get on the train.

As soon as she stepped in, the train was in awe by her beauty. Many wee-wee were stricken with rigamortis, indeed, as soon as she stepped into the train. Even some of the girls' panties became wet, although most of them would never admit it. Kelly had no idea where she would sit because she didn't know anyone! Oh, this was going to be difficult, really. But then she remembered the boy who had saved her from missing the train. All she had to was find her! She looked and looked, then looked some more.

"Oh, what shall I do? I cannot possibly find the boy that helped me before." She despaired.

"Um, he's over there," some random ugly girl said and pointed to a very attractive boy with brown hair, green eyes, and a thunderbolt scar on his forehead. When she saw him, she blushed, but it was okay because she could have sworn she saw his cheeks heat up, to.

"Uh, do you mind if I sit with you three?" she politely asked when she noticed that two rather ugly (yet strangely attractive with their ugliness) people—a girl with unruly hair and a terrible British accent and a poor-looking ginger boy—were sitting with this green-eyed hunk of a pre-teen.

"Uh, sure," the attractive boy smiled. Kelly noticed that the boy kept his books over his lap but did say something about it.

"So what's your name?" the girl asked rather rudely, as if she were on her period.

"Um, my name's Kelly Sunshine. What's you'rs?" she smiled.

"Holy crap, Kelly Sunshine?! From the Sunshine clan? I heard about you! My name's Ronald Weasly," the ginger all nearly shouted!

"Hermani Ganger." The girl said.

"And I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you," the boy smiled. Her eyes widened.

"T-the Harry Potter?! The only one to survive an attack by she-who-should-not-be-named?!"

"Yeah, that's me," he smiled. She blushed.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you!" She took his hands out of his laps, accidentally knocking down his books, to see his bonor. "Oh, it's really nice to meet you," she winked at him. He blushed, then winked back, while Ron tried to keep himself from getting a nosebleed, and Hernoni Granger just scoffed and turned away. The rest of the trip was spent by Kelly flirtatiously flirting with Potter and idle chat.

After the rather annoying and not at all mysterious entrance to the school, it was finally Kelly's turn to get sorted into da house. She gulped and went to the sorting hat. She had heard that it was quite the prick – it just loved to screw with as many people as it could, especially chicks because he was a sexist asshole like that – and she wanted to be put into Gryffindor, the house that had her new friends in it. Well, she didn't want to be with the PMSing Hemaroni Ganker, but she could stomach it if it ment being with Harry and Ronald. "Step forward," a cranky old woman in a pointy witch hat said, "And you shall find the house you are meat to be in." She sat down and the hat was put on her. She waited. Nothing. She waited some more. Still nothing.

"Fuck Tha Police coming straight from the underground!" the hat suddenly screamed! "a young nigga got it bad 'cause I'm brown! I don't know if their fags or what, search a nigga down and grabbin' his nuts!" Silence. More silence. Kelly was contemplating what this strange display must have meant. What their a new house called "Nigga"? If there was, she certainly hadn't heard anything about it.

"Uh, yo, homez, am I in da house, Nigga?" she awkwardly tried to find the right words to say. This was a whole new language, apteral, and not many people knew it. She was a genius so she new it, but she was a little rusty. She was much better at Latin and French. But then she realized that it was a cry for help! It had to deal with her family! The police was her family!

But then she realized that there was silence all around. People were staring at her, eyes agape and mouths the size of saucers. And then they started applauding and screaming her name happily. What courage she had displayed.

"After seeing this display, I know what house you belong in: Gryffindor!" Her friends applauded and screamed, even Hergoni. All the man were applauding because, wow, what a baby she was! They wouldn't mind having to change her green poopey diaper anyday! In fact, they'd enjoy it, smearing her faces all over their feces.

Kelly Sunshine walked, head high, to the Gryffindor table. Finally she felt like her name fit.

And later, Harry Potter stuck his grotesque meat sausage into her tuna-smelling vag-jay-jay. And it was totally hot.

THE END!!


End file.
